


Klaine-in-Love

by Klainers



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainers/pseuds/Klainers
Summary: Blaine ist Frustriert. Er hat sich Hals über Kopf in den Beliebtesten Schüler der kompletten McKinley High verknallt.Aber was niemand weiß ist das Blaine Superkräfte hat.KLAINE IST ENDGAME!
Collections: Glee Fanfiction





	Klaine-in-Love

Blaine kann nicht mehr er ist jedesmal wenn er Kurt sieht nervös und fängt an aussversehen seine anziehsachen zu verbrennen!  
Gefühle können seine Superkraft unkontrolliert machen.  
Blaine ist 16 Jahre alt und geht mit Kurt in eine Klasse. Tags über ist er Student und Nachts ist er Nightbird.   
Nightbird hat die Kraft fliegen zu können und alles mögliche mit Feuer anzustellen und selber Feuer herstellen. 

Kurt ist komplett anders er ist 17 ein Mittelmäßige Student und ein riesenfan von NightBird.   
Alle sind es, Kurt aber mit Sicherheit am meisten. 

*Kurt's Sicht *

Ich gehe gerade zu meinem Spind nach meinem Etzendem Cheerios Training.   
Im Glee Club bin ich nichtmehr aus privaten gründen, ich bin einer der Beliebtesten Schüler der Schule und werde auch so behandelt. Ständig kommen Mädchen bei mir an und fragen ob ich mit ihnen ausgehe.   
Ich dachte eigentlich immer man wüsste das ich schwul bin. Aber es hat nie jemand gemerkt.   
Ich laufe in die Cafetaria und setzte mich neben Kurofsky und versuche mein Salat zu essen aber die reden die ganze Zeit über Frauen LANGWEILIG...

"Hey Kurt diese Schnecke dahinter will mit dir ausgehen. Dann kannst du dich ja endlich mein entjungfern." Lachte Azimo.   
"Nein lieber nicht." antworte ich.   
"Sag nicht du bist ne Schwuchtel wie Anderson." keift Finn rein. 

Ich höre auf zuzuhören weil ich sowieso nicht wusste wer Anderson ist.   
Ich merke mir keine Namen aus meiner Klasse und garantiert nicht aus den nebenklassen wenn sie nicht von Bedeutung sind. 

" Apropos Anderson ist diese Fee nicht dahinter am Gleeluschen Tisch?" spottet Azimo. 

"Ey jetzt reichts ich bin auch im Glee Club" rief Finn Azimo zu bevor er verschwand. 

Ich blickte ganz Kurt zu diesem Anderson Typen. Naja aus ganz kurz werden 2 Minuten bis Azimo mir in die Schulter boxt. "Au" schrie ich. 

"Aww muss die Schwuchtel heulen. Du starts zu den Anderson Typ fehlt nurnoch das du ein steifen kriegst." flüsterte Korofsky in mein Ohr. 

"Ich bin nicht Schwul" Doch bist du Kurt antwortet meine Gedanken Stimme. 

"Naja dann komm wir Knöpfen uns Anderson vor." Und mit den Worten verließen sie den Tisch und schmeißen ein Slushi auf Anderson. Er ging weg und ich folgte ihm aus irgendeinen Grund und wollte ihn helfen. Ich dachte er geht auf die Männer Toilette ♂ aber er ist auf ♀ Frauen WC gegangen.   
Also Kurt Augen zu und durch.   
Ich weiß nichtmal warum ich so nervös war. 

"Ehm hallo?" Fragte ich vorsichtig und Anderson drehte sich um und sah irgendwie überrascht aus. 

"H-Hallo K-Kurt." stotterte er.   
"Woher kennst du meinem Namen?" Frage ich ihn denn ich bin bekannt aber wenn jemand den ich noch nie begegnet bin mein Namen kennt ist das schon gruselig.  
"Wir gehen in die selbe Klasse.. Naja ich bin Blaine" Er streckte die Hand aus und ich schüttel sie etwas zögern. Als ich sie angefasst habe konnte ich spüren wie meine Augen roter wurden.. Naja und seine Blauer.  
Aber es ist unmöglich weil er Braune Kastanien Augen hat.

Er war immer noch nass vom Slushi "Kann ich dir helfen das rauszuwaschen?" erwiedere ich.  
"Ehm okay aber hehe ich habe locken.. Ich muss mir danach neues Haargel reinmachen"  
Sagt er schüchtern.

"Okay alles klar!"

\-------__________________________________________-------___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist eine Beta also würde ich mich über Feedback freuen danke :3

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist vorerst eine Betaversion und wird noch überarbeitet. Danke für jeden Support :3


End file.
